


the show was better before maddie

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Maddie was at home when Chimney got stabbed Why wasn't she treated as a suspect, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Rewriting the script of 2x13 "Fight and Flight". This 2x13 happens in a parallel universe where Buck actually gives 2 fucks about Chimney instead of only worrying about Maddie. 2x13 was a disgrace to Chimney. His near death experience was handled so lightly and disrespectfully, especially by Buck. He was only focusing on Maddie and she was barely hurt compared to Chimney. I just hate how they made light of Chimney's situation to not take away the attention from Maddie. In this parallel universe Maddie didn't take away the attention from him. I think Buck would care about his critically injured friend way more than someone he hasn't seen in years. Someone who put his friends in danger. Buck hasn't seen Maddie or heard from her for years and his work family has been his real family.





	the show was better before maddie

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie basically walked right past a dying Chimney when he got into Doug's car. I'm having a hard time believing that someone like Athena would take Chimney's stabbing so lightly and would only focus on finding Maddie instead of worrying about Chimney.

Buck was walking home... to Maddie's place. He hated living with her. She would get angry at him for breathing and she would yell at him for no reason. He was looking for his own apartment but now he had no choice but to live in fear, with her. He opened the gate and he couldn't believe his eyes, he saw a man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His heart sank. It was Chimney. At first glance he looked like he was dead. Buck was screaming on the inside but he kept it together and wasted no time, he quickly dialed 911:

 

"-I have an adult male with multiple stab wounds to his torso. Need medical and police response." - he said, taking his coat off, pressing it to Chimney's abdomen, trying to halt the bleeding.

"-Okay, sir, can I get your name?" - Josh answered the call

Buck: "-Evan Buckley. I'm a firefighter with the 118. Victim is Howard Han. He's got profuse bleeding to his abdomen. Breathing is labored. Might have hit a lung. Come on, Chim. Hang in there." - at this point Buck was crying, he was losing one of his best friends.

Josh: "-Buck, RA unit's two minutes out. Do you know how this happened? How long has he been down?"

Buck: "-I don't know. I just got home and found him. Given the amount of blood, I would say minutes, not hours."

Josh: "-How's his pulse?"

Buck: "-Weak, but it's there."

"-Jason." -Chimney mumbled, weakly

"-Hold on, he's talking. Chim, it's me, it's Buck. I'm here, okay? I just need you to stay with me, Chimney." -Buck pleaded.

Chimney: "-Jason took her!"

Buck: "-Chimney, who is Jason?"

"-Maddie!" -Chimney said with his last breath, before passing out

Buck: "-It's okay Chimney, please don't waste your breath, please try to stay with me."

The paramedics finally arrived.

"- We got it, sir."

Buck: "-Chimney i'll see you at the hospital, please keep fighting, please Chimney, I can't lose you."

 

Buck hesitated , he didn't want to leave Chimney on the ground but he started looking for Maddie.

"- Maddie! Maddie! Dammit Maddie, Chimney has been attacked, where are you? Maddie!" - Buck screamed

"-Buck? What is it, Buck?" - Josh asked

Buck: "-She's not here. She's got away."

Josh: "-All units responding to 1832 Bryson, be advised we also have a witness/suspect on the run: Madeline Buckley Kendall. Middle aged white female, big in built, 5'7 ft tall, at least 200 pounds heavy. Prone to aggression."

 

Bobby and Athena arrived at the scene, panicking

"-How is Chimney?" - Bobby asked, voice shaking.

Buck: "- He's on his way to the hospital. He's alive, but barely... I know, I should be in the ambulance with him but I need to talk to the police."

The detective finally arrived. Det. Marks wasn't the brightest, Athena knew this and she definitely wasn't going to leave Chimney's case to him.

"-Doug Kendall. He did this." - Buck yelled, shaking from anger.

Marks: "-Well, we'll take a look at him, but before your friend lost consciousness, he said he was attacked by a Jason Bailey."

Buck: "-Hold on, Detective. I know he had a new friend, some guy he was he was playing pool with. I never met him, but now I know why, cause it was Doug. He got close to Chimney so that he could kill him. You don't believe me? I mean, Chimney's phone is right there. Check for yourself."

Marks: "-Phone's locked. Can't open it without the victim's consent."

"-They'll subpoena his phone records, but it'll take time." - Athena declared, sadness in her voice

Buck: "-Well, Chimney doesn't have time, okay? Come on, Doug did this! He almost killed him, and he'll get away with it. And it's all my fault, I told Maddie to stay here."

Bobby: "- He won't. Buck, listen to me. Maybe you're right. It's Doug. And he found out where Maddie was, and he came here, and he hurt Chimney."

Buck: "-Yes and Maddie was alive and conscious when he took her and she didn't help Chimney or called for help."

Bobby: "-That's on her. Listen to me, Chimney is a fighter, he's going to get through this and they're going to find the bastard who did this to him. This is not your fault. Chimney wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Buck faintly heard Bobby talk but he couldn't really hear him. His eyes were focusing on Chimney's phone: "-Can I change my shirt? Uh, it's covered in blood..." - Buck said, voice cracking "-Chimney's blood."

Marks: "-Fine, just don't touch anything. And bag his shirt when he's done."

Buck rushed inside.

 

Marks: "-Athena, someone has to prepare him."

Athena: "-We're not there yet."

"-You don't think he's going to make it?" - Bobby asked angrily.

Marks: "-I was told he's lost a lot of blood, his lungs are collapsed and his stomach is lacerated."

Athena started to tear up: "-Chimney survived unimaginable things, he's going to pull through, he has a very long and challanging road ahead but he's going to live. He has to live."

Buck came back in a new shirt and with a coat in his hand: "-Hey, Cap, I need to go to the hospital. I want to see Chimney." -he said,sadness in his voice.

Bobby: "-I'll drive him."

Athena wanted to go with them but she still had questions to ask from the detective: "-Anyone see anything?"

Marks: "-No witnesses other than Madeline Kendall. We're still trying to access her security footage, but a camera across the street caught her getting into a car. All we got is a four-door sedan, dark in color. Doesn't exactly narrow the search."

Athena glanced behind her: "-Where's Chimney's phone?"

 

Buck was standing in the hospital hallway. He was looking at Chimney, but could barely see him from the tears in his eyes. He was so fragile and weak, hooked up to half a dozen machines. He's not the Chimney he remembers. He could only hope and pray this isn't the last time he sees him. 

"-I'm so sorry buddy. Gotta catch those bastards for you!" - Buck whispered.

He was trying to press Chimney's finger to the phone when the nurse showed up:

"-Sir, you have to leave!" - she yelled at him.

"-He's my best friend, please don't let him die" - Buck cried burying his face into Chimney's chest, trying to hide the phone "- please!"

The nurse was about to shove him out when his thumb succesfully unlocked the phone

"-Okay! okay!" - Buck stepped away with the phone in his hand.

"-You know, Detective Marks didn't believe me. He said no one could be that stupid. I said, *You don't know Buck.*" - Athena was standing in front of him with 2 cops.

Fuck.

 

Eddie: "-So that was a bold move."

Buck: "-Yeah, yeah, I know. *What were you thinking, Buck?* I already got an earful from Athena."

Eddie: "-Oh, no, I know what you were thinking. Chimney is your best friend, he's a best friend to us all and his attacker could get away with attempting to kill him. Still not sure how you thought you were getting away with this, though."

Buck: "-I wasn't worried about that. It's, like, police have all these rules, you know? Rules that are gonna help Doug get away with trying to kill Chimney. But I'm a civilian. Those rules, they don't apply to me, right?"

Eddie: "-Then why are you in hospital jail?"

Buck: "-I told Maddie I said that she didn't need to keep on running, that she could start over here, I didn't expect her to put my friends in danger."

Eddie: "-This isn't your fault. She knew what would happen if she started dating Chimney while being married to a psychopath. She knew she was putting him in danger, but didn't care."

 

Athena showed up and she was not in a good mood:

"-I spoke with Detective Marks. He's not happy with you. You broke chain of custody. You unlocked Chimney's phone without his permission. Marks can't use any of it." - she said, angrily.

Buck: "-I'm sorry. I was trying to help."

"-Okay. Let's go. The car's out front." - Athena said, softness in her voice.

Buck: "-You're arresting me."

Athena: "-Not yet. But the night's still young."

Buck: "-Where are we going?"

Athena: "-To find Chimney's attacker and your sister who walked right past him without doing anything to help him. If Doug is Jason, this phone is how we find them. But we gonna need a little help."

Buck: "-I thought you said we couldn't use the phone."

Athena: "-I said Marks can't use it. This isn't my case. I'm just a concerned friend of the victim."

Bobby: "-Here are the ground rules: You don't leave her sight, you don't lie, you don't withhold any information from her, you don't break the law, and you don't do anything that's gonna force her into early retirement. You got it?"

Buck: "-Got it, Cap."

 

And they were on their way to find Chimney's attacker and the coward who saw what happened and left him on the ground to die.


End file.
